·:·:Deseos de Navidad·:·:·
by Underword
Summary: Apollo rechaza la invitación de su mentor Phoenix y de los demás; se siente solo y fuera de lugar. Y más, cuando se trata de navidad. Hasta que en su paseo se encuentra con alguien inesperado. KlaviPollo.


**:·:·:·Deseos de Navidad·:·:·:**

**Xx·KyOdoroki·xX**

**By Underword**

**Summary: **Apollo rechaza la invitación de su mentor Phoenix y de los demás; se siente solo y fuera de lugar. Y más, cuando se trata de navidad. Hasta que en su paseo se encuentra con alguien inesperado. KlaviPollo.

**Género: Romance/ Drama. Yaoi**

**Raiting: T**

**Pairing: KyOdoroki/ KlaviPollo/ Klavier x Apollo**

-hablar-

*expresión*

_(pensamientos_)

**Estos son tales como en los diálogos del videojuego.**

**Este fic transcurre después de Ace Attorney Dual Destinies.**

**N/A: Para esta navidad, decidí celebrarlo escribiendo sobre mis parejas y yaoi favoritas. Espero que lo disfruten para los fanes de Ace Attorney. Y ¡Feliz Navidad para todos ustedes y prospero Año Nuevo! ¡Felices fiestas para todos! Perdón si lo he publicado muy tarde ya que la navidad terminó, tuve ciertos inconvenientes y en serio perdón por la tardanza! **

**Los personajes de Ace Attorney no me pertenecen son obras de Capcom.**

* * *

><p><strong>·Deseos de Navidad·<strong>

**One shot**

Tal vez, era su destino estar solo.

Desde que había nacido, no hubo nadie que estuviera a su lado. No recordaba a sus padres, tampoco tenía idea de lo qué pasó con ellos para terminar así.

Estaba solo.

Huérfano y quizás, abandonado.

Durante su infancia en el orfanato, permaneció a lo largo de su niñez ahí mientras veía con tristeza como otros niños eran adoptados por familias, quizás amorosas, y se iban con ellos, para así ya no regresar jamás.

En cada noche de navidad, bajo el cobijo del calor de su habitación, observaba los copos de nieve caer efímeramente al suelo cubriéndolo completo con su manto blanco y las estrellas brillando en el cielo navideño, con sus luces fulgurantes y bellas como joyas; pedía un deseo. El mismo lleno de anhelo y esperanza, sin importar si ese deseo le tomaba mucho tiempo de ser cumplido.

..Quisiera…tener una familia…

A medida que pasaron los años, Apollo iba creciendo mientras el orfanato parecía permanecer el mismo aspecto y los otros niños, iban o venían. Muy pocos permanecían con él, porque pronto terminaban siendo adoptados por familias y nunca regresaban.

Cada año que pasaba, el deseo de Apollo nunca se hizo realidad y eso, lo obligó a olvidar ese deseo de niño que siempre lo anheló para enfocar en sus propias decisiones y arreglárselas solo, sin ayuda de nadie.

Se preguntó si algún día tendría una familia…o alguien que esperaba por él.

Apollo caminaba silenciosamente las veredas de Los Ángeles, ahora cubiertas por la nieve pura y blanca de Noche Buena. Al ver las calles, vio que había mucha gente merodeando por ahí y por allá encaminándose de tienda a tienda, preparándose para lo que iba a ser la cena navideña en familia.

Familia.

Una palabra que no existía y nunca existió en la vida del joven abogado.

Una palabra que anheló desde niño y nunca lo obtuvo en cada navidad que había deseado. Una palabra que dejó de tener significado alguno y simplemente, trató de olvidarla con tal de evitar tener falsas esperanzas.

Por más que le doliera asimilarlo, era más sencillo vivir con la dura y triste realidad que estar viviendo bajo una ilusión.

Jamás tuvo una familia, y jamás lo tendrá.

Dio una mirada significativa al edificio de la Agencia Polivalente Wright, una vez más, sonrió con cierta añoranza y tristeza tras recordar lo que acaba de suceder hace unos ratos.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:Flash Back·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

**-Una hora antes… -**

-¿En serio que no te quedarás? –

-Lo siento, Trucy. Pero no puedo quedarme más tiempo –pronunció con su tono habitual, tratando de esconder dolor o incomodidad que estaba comenzando a sentir.

-P-pero, no es lo mismo sin ti. Desde que te uniste a nosotros, haz festejado cada navidad juntos –Apollo no necesitó su pulsera para saber lo que sentía Trucy, pudo notar un ápice de tristeza en sus palabras.

La miró con suavidad, le dolía mucho rechazar esta vez su invitación, pero tenía que hacerlo. Esta vez, se sentía muy fuera de lugar y más cuando su jefe y su ayudante iban a celebrar con un invitado muy especial para ambos, como una familia y Apollo no estaba dispuesto a involucrarse en donde no pertenece.

-No te olvides que año pasado celebramos con Athena –le recordó a la nueva asistente de su jefe.

-Sí, pero ahora ella esta celebrando con el fiscal Blackquill. Ellos son amigos después de todo, Polly no quiero que pases la navidad solo –No podía negar que le guardaba mucho cariño hacia su asistente, ella también sentía lo mismo. Por una extraña razón, se sentía tan cercano a Trucy como si en verdad fueran hermanos (y lo son realmente, aunque no lo sepan).

Le sonrió a la chica con sinceridad y cariño.

-Estaré bien, Trucy –le aseguró, sin importar que le estaba mintiendo- Quiero que pases una buena noche con tu padre y el Sr. Edgeworth, yo… pasaré la navidad en algún lugar.

Trucy levantó una mirada teñida de desconsuelo.

-Polly… -susurró, aquella mirada tan brillante de inocencia denotaba el sentimiento que estaba cargando. Apollo se sintió mal por ello, sin darse cuenta, abrazó a la joven maga para consolarla.

La chica no se lo negó, tan sólo correspondió al abrazo para aferrarse al calor del joven abogado. Aquel muchacho con quien se había encariñado luego de pasar aventuras resolviendo casos, tanto que llegó a considerarlo parte de su familia, como si fuera el hermano mayor que tanto deseó.

-No te preocupes por mí, estoy seguro que disfrutaré esta noche…trataré de disfrutarlo –le aseguró una vez más, poniendo más honestidad en sus palabras- Mientras, no llores…tienes que disfrutar de la Noche Buena con tu padre…no querrás que él también sienta tristeza cuando te vea llorar…

-Es que…es injusto para ti –murmuró Trucy, a pesar que Apollo no podía verla, podía sentir que hacía un esfuerzo para no llorar.

-Hey…recuerda lo que me haz dicho antes –se separó unos centímetros para mirarla a los ojos- Un mago siempre saca su mejor sonrisa para que toda la gente disfruta del espectáculo –pronunció para luego sonreírle, no de manera forzada. Esta vez, le sonreía a Trucy con toda sinceridad, bueno…tratando de ocultar la tristeza.

-Estarás bien con eso –preguntó la chica una vez más.

-Confía en mí, estaré bien. También quiero saber si tú también lo estarás –

A pesar que la joven maga no estaba muy convencida, decidió no preguntar más, si Polly decía que estaba bien, entonces ella debería estarlo también. Bueno, tal vez debería llamarlo a **él**. Polly necesitaba compañía y estaba segura que estaría en buenas manos.

Asintió mientras le sonrió también.

-Que disfrutes de la Noche Buena, Polly. ¡Feliz Navidad! –saludó en cuanto vio al abogado encaminarse por la puerta.

-¡Feliz Navidad, Trucy! Diles al Sr. Wright y al Sr. Edgeworth ¡Feliz Navidad! De mi parte –se despidió para luego cerrar la puerta tras sí y dirigirse a la salida.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:Fin del Flash Back·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

Le hubiera gustado, de verdad, disfrutar la Noche Buena con su jefe y Trucy como las fiestas anteriores que ha tenido luego de haberlos conocido, por mucho que no quiera admitirlo, se sintió como si estuviera en casa por primera vez en su vida. Como si fueran una familia.

Pero, lástima que en esta Noche Buena, no. La razón, no era porque se sentía disgustado o incómodo con la presencia del fiscal jefe, sino porque no quería entrometerse en la relación que estaba compartiendo con el Sr. Wright. Sí, Apollo había notado que había algo entre ellos dos. Algo completamente íntimo y personal, que sólo lo tenían entre ellos y estaba seguro que Trucy estaba encariñada con el Sr. Edgeworth que lo consideraría su futura "mamá" o "papá", como ella lo mencionado.

No quería sobrar, no quería ser una carga. Por esa misma razón, decidió pasar la navidad solo.

Por más que le recordaba que tenía amigos, no quería ser una molestia para ellos. Athena estaba pasando la Noche Buena con el fiscal Blackquill, a pesar que ella era huérfana tenía a su mejor amigo, lo había recuperado después de que el caso del incidente UR-1 se haya resuelto finalmente y tenía deseos de pasar sus días perdidos con él; así que Apollo no quería intervenir con ellos también. Después está Ema, que esta pasando la fiesta en casa junto con su hermana mayor Lana. También está Juniper quien festejaba la navidad no sólo con sus padres, sino con sus mejores amigos Robin Newman y Hugh O'Connor.

Cualquier lugar que estaba en sus opciones, Apollo las descartaba inmediatamente. No había un lugar para él, así tampoco en la ciudad.

Quería ir a un lugar tranquilo, un lugar donde no tuviese que presenciar las sonrisas de las familias y el sonido del espíritu navideño junto con las campanadas repiqueteando por los aires insistentemente.

Apollo no se quejaba del espíritu navideño que resonaba por doquier, sino que le pesaba mucho ver lo que otros poseían lo que él carecía: la familia, la compañía, las parejas.

Todos tenían compañía.

Él, en cambio, no.

Sintiendo el desanimo pesar sobre sus hombros, Apollo decidió alejarse de la ciudad, sin rumbo fijo con tal de evitar presenciar la intensa luz llena de calidez y alegría, que estaba comenzando a abrumarlo.

Mientras caminaba en silencio, en su mente no pudo evitar rememorar cada navidad que tuvo desde pequeño.

Algunas fueron monótonas: cada año en el orfanato terminaba solo porque los otros niños eran adoptados o aparecían nuevos, que tuvo pequeñas oportunidades en conocerlos.

Cuando cumplió sus 15 años, su navidad fue distinta. En ese mismo año, conoció a una nueva matrona que se rumoreaba que había cometido un crimen imperdonable y estaba ahí como trabajo comunitario. A Apollo no le importó aquello, no era alguien que se dejaba escuchar por puros rumores, se trató de una mujer joven y hermosa, además de eso tenía un aire lleno de bondad, sinceridad y sabiduría. El nombre de la chica era Iris Hawthorne.

Apollo la recordaba muy bien, nunca se olvidó de ella ni siquiera cuando al cumplir los 18 dejó el orfanato. La visitaba en sus ratos libres, le gustaba ayudarla con los niños y de vez en cuando, pedía sus consejos cuando él tenía problemas personales.

Ella fue quien le había contado acerca de Phoenix Wright. Y ahí fue cuando comenzó su sueño en convertirse en abogado defensor como él, llegar a ser como su héroe y ayudar a las personas.

Iris es una mujer admirable, cariñosa y muy atenta. Apollo la consideraba como una madre, a pesar de haberla conocida en poco tiempo. Pasó la navidad con ella y el resto de los niños, disfrutó en beber chocolate caliente mientras contaba un cuento o les platicaba temas interesantes.

Otra navidad que había disfrutado en su niñez, fue con…Clay, su mejor amigo.

Su sonrisa se volvió tenue de tristeza de tan sólo recordarlo.

Las imágenes de su difunto amigo, abría una herida que apenas pudo cicatrizarse. No pudo evitar en apreciar, los recuerdos en que han pasado la navidad juntos y han reído de las bromas que se hacían el uno con el otro mientras disfrutaban de la comida junto con sus padres o con Iris, cuando Clay había hecho una visita al orfanato, una vez.

Le dolía, le pesaba mucho tener que aceptar que ya no tendrá una navidad con su mejor amigo. Él ya no estaba, se ha ido… al igual que sus padres.

Miró las nítidas copos de nieve caer del cielo grisáceo caer con gracia hasta perderse en el manto blanco que cubría completamente el suelo asfaltado, con sólo verlo se veía tan efímero y hermoso que le hacía perderse en su mar de recuerdos.

Los ruidos de la ciudad se estaban convirtiendo en ecos a medida que se alejaba con pasos lentos. El aire era tan gélido, tanto que cualquier parte desnuda de su cuerpo provocaba que el calor escapase sin siquiera darse cuenta, apenas podía doblar los dedos de las manos y de los pies, no importaba cuántas veces las movía, pasados unos segundos seguía sin sentirlos.

Juntó sus manos a su boca, sopló un cálido aire tibio para restregarlas y guardarlas en sus bolsillos con tal que el calor no se escapase. La bufanda que le había dado Trucy ayudaba a abrigar su cuello y sus orejas, agradecía que sea solamente rojo, no estaba arrepentido en haber rechazado el regalo de Juniper que se trataba de esa ridícula bufanda roja con corazones.

Sin darse cuenta, sus pies lo habían arrastrado a un lugar tranquilo y muy familiar a su vista. El parque People, un lugar perfecto para pasar sus ratos solo y para reflexionar.

Adentrándose silenciosamente por la entrada del parque, se sentó pesadamente en la primera banca vacía que encontró, depositó sus manos en su regazo y suspiró.

El aire era gélido, pero no se quejaba. La tristeza y melancolía dominaban sus pensamientos, ya no importaba la sensación que su cuerpo sufría a causa del clima helado.

¿Por qué se sentía así…en todas las navidades?

Debía admitir que al haber conocido al Sr. Wright y Trucy su vida había dado un giro inesperado. Por primera vez, se sintió dentro de un calor agradable llamado "hogar" y un significado muy especial a la palabra "familia"; sin darse cuenta, comenzó a desarrollar cierto afecto y cariño con ellos tanto que ya no se quejaba más.

Ahora, no sabía que hacer. Se suponía que su plan era pasar otra agradable cena navideña con su jefe y su asistente, pero decidió abandonar la idea en cuanto se enteró que invitaron al fiscal jefe Miles Edgeworth.

No es que le haya parecido desagradable la idea, sino que había visto un extraño pero íntimo vínculo que compartía con su jefe y no quería estar en medio de eso.

Por eso, se había negado a Trucy y pasar su navidad solo.

No tenía algún plan en mente, tan sólo la única idea que se le cruzó fue abandonar lo antes posible la agencia antes de la llegada del invitado.

-_Supongo que pasaré solo…aunque, no he conseguido nada para la cena…debería conseguir alguna comida _–Apollo no tenía ganas de ir a un supermercado donde había mucha gente, lo último que haría sería ir a Eldoon's Noodle a comer sus famosos fideos de caldo salado- _No tendré otra opción que eso… _

Miró su brazo izquierdo donde descansaba su brazalete, lo deslizó fuera de su mano para estudiarlo de cerca, a pesar de haberlo tenido consigo desde que tenía memoria, esta era la primera vez que lo veía con más detalle.

-Herr Frente ¿eres tú? –

Levantó la mirada de un sobresalto al reparar la presencia repentina del dueño de aquello voz aterciopelada con acento alemán.

-F-fiscal Gavin –preguntó parpadeando como si tratase de estudiar si era real o un espejismo.

Klavier Gavin estaba parado frente sus ojos, estaba vestido con su ropa habitual de estrella de rock, exceptuando aquel abrigo color purpura oscuro que lo cubría para protegerlo del frío.

El fiscal le sonreía, era característico de él encontrarlo con una sonrisa, era como parte de su rasgo de chico guapo, encantador y carismático. Aunque, claro a Apollo le restaba importancia de aquello.

-¿Qué haces en un lugar como este? Y más cuando se trata de Noche Buena –cuestionó con un atisbo de curiosidad y recalcando en las dos últimas palabras.

Apollo quedó en silencio para pensar que decirle, no quería demostrar debilidad y menos ante su rival en la corte.

-Pasándola solo –respondió en un encogimiento de hombros.

El fiscal parpadeó para luego sonreírle de una manera divertida, en lugar de haberle irritado como siempre le ha pasado al abogado, le agradó y no sabía el porqué.

-¿Ah, sí? Te molestaría si me siento a tu lado –

-Eh? De-de acuerdo –pudo jurar que sentía un extraño calor viajar por sus mejillas, se avergonzó cuando la sonrisa de Klavier se amplió al haber notado su expresión.

Se quedaron sentados juntos en silencio, a Apollo le resultaba ciertamente incómodo y su mente no dejó de formular varias preguntas acerca del ex estrella del rock, sin poder evitarlo, decidió romper el hielo.

-Mmn… fiscal Gavin –comenzó.

-Klavier –interrumpió el susodicho.

-Eh? –

-Llámame Klavier, no estamos en los tribunales, Herr Frente –había suavidad en su tono, eso lo hizo sentir aún más nervioso.

-B-bu-eno, te llamaré así si me llamas Apollo nada más. Frente…me hace sentir…inseguro –confesó lo último entre susurros, pero Klavier lo escuchó muy bien.

El fiscal asintió en respuesta.

-¿Pasa algo, Apollo? –un brillo se asomó en los azulados ojos de Klavier, el abogado no sabía explicarse lo que acaba de suceder, aun así decidió hablar.

-Fis eh…Klavier –le sonaba incómodo dirigirlo por su nombre de pila, debido a su costumbre en dirigir a sus superiores con formalidad, ignoró nuevamente el brillo en los ojos azules del fiscal- No quiero sonar grosero, pero… ¿qué hace usted aquí? Como me lo había dicho antes, es Noche Buena –

El aludido pareció tensarse un momento, pero decidió sonreír como si nada pasara.

-Dando un paseo –respondió con simpleza.

-En un día con nieve –recalcó como si eso sonara normal para el fiscal, pero no para Apollo.

-Tú también estás dando un paseo, ja –contraatacó divertido.

-Bueno, sí –aunque no estaba convencido de su respuesta.

-¿Qué haces, Frente? –preguntó después de largos ratos en silencio.

-Creí que dejaríamos las formalidades, Klavier –le habló con seriedad, más bien sonó como regañar a un niño por ser maleducado con un adulto.

-Te llamo con todo el cariño que te tengo –declaró con inocencia.

-Sí como no –rodó los ojos- ¿Qué es lo que querías preguntarme?

-¿Por qué estuvo mirando su brazalete de manera pensativa? –

Eso sorprendió a Apollo, acaso él…

-¿_Me estuvo espiando? _–se preguntó sin poder ocultar su sorpresa, luego de tomar segundos de silencio, decidió hablar. De nada servía con desviar el tema, después de todo, Klavier nunca lo dejaría en paz hasta que le dijera todo- Me estaba preguntando…la razón por la que me hice abogado –soltó inseguro, sonaba ridículo, supuso que el fiscal se reiría de su rara acción.

Para sorpresa del abogado, Klavier lo miró con atención.

-Creí que se convirtió por su admiración a Herr Wright –comentó con cierta seriedad, que le pareció raro para Apollo.

-Tengo otras razones –aclaró posando su mirada hacia su brazalete- No sé por donde empezar…admito que admiraba al Sr. Wright cuando oí todo sobre él, fue un modelo a seguir para mí, un héroe a quien admirar y seguir sus pasos –no pudo evitar sonreír con cierta nostalgia ante las imágenes que se estaban reproduciendo su mente, eran recuerdos de los momentos felices que ha tenido- …también…creí que… convirtiéndome en abogado, ayudaría a las personas que no habían recibido ningún apoyo de la ley, sobre todo si llegara a suceder algo grave en el barrio donde crecí –pausó, a pesar de hablar con más libertad con el fiscal, lo que estaba por decir lo siguiente, le hizo cierto nudo en el estómago- o-otra razón fue…para encontrar a mi madre –declaró finalmente con tristeza.

Klavier abrió los ojos ante lo que acababa de oír recientemente.

-Tu madre –

-Cuando me críe en el orfanato desde muy pequeño, lo único que tenía como recuerdo es este brazalete –señaló su accesorio de oro- Me he preguntado muchas veces "¿Por qué ella me abandonó? O ¿por qué me había dejado su brazalete?" no he tenido ninguna respuesta, tan sólo afirmaba que ella podría estar viva…en alguna parte –desvió su mirada al suelo, no tenía valor de encarar a Klavier o más bien, no quería que viera su tristeza que muy pronto se iba a transformar en futuras lágrimas- No quiero que seamos familia, puedo suponer que ella ya tenga una o no quiera saber nada de mí…solamente quiero encontrarla para saber si está bien, que no tiene problemas, que si no pasa hambre…quiero ayudarla, a pesar que tenga varias preguntas que he estado formulándome a lo largo de estos años –finalizó con un suspiro pesado, sus hombros de relajaron levemente- Suena ridículo, un adulto como yo persiguiendo un sueño imposible de niño –dio una sonrisa irónica mientras sus ojos luchaban por contener lágrimas que amenazaban en derramar, la vida nunca pudo ser muy cruel para él aún así no se quejó y tan sólo siguió adelante, sin mirar atrás y tratar de olvidar aquel deseo que tanto anheló, pero nunca fue cumplido.

El alemán se quedó en silencio, por primera vez, era incapaz de encontrar alguna respuesta ante la repentina confesión de Apollo, dentro de sus sinceras palabras pudo notar el profundo dolor y tristeza que siempre estuvo cargando.

No era la primera vez que veía este lado del abogado, hubo unas pocas ocasiones que lo había visto de esta manera, pero esas ocasiones se trataban de momentos llenos de un profundo dolor, que le costaba mantenerse ameno. Klavier no necesitaba las habilidades del brazalete de oro para leer lo que estaba pasando a Apollo, conocía perfectamente de qué se trataba.

Uno de las ocasiones, era aquel incidente… a él también le dolía sacarlo de las profundidades de su pasado a la luz, el juicio en que ambos han decidido encarcelar a Kristoph Gavin. Su hermano mayor y el maestro de Apollo.

Aquel juicio, recordarlo le daba un amargo sabor en la boca y una pequeña opresión en el pecho. Le había dolido demasiado haberlo hecho, pero fue una decisión correcta después de todo, con tal de hallar la verdad y que se haga justicia. Klavier se había sentido devastado ante la verdad, una vez, esclarecida acerca de los planes de Kristoph y los asesinatos que cometió para que llevara a cabo su objetivo; se sintió traicionado, una cosa fue sobre Daryan, pero otro fue que su hermano lo usó para su propio fin.

Luego del juicio, se había dado cuenta de la mirada que tenía Apollo. Su mirada era mucho más significativa que la suya, dentro de sus ojos había algo más que un simple dolor… pudo ver, tristeza, decepción, traición, furia y otros sentimientos por las cuales eran difíciles de describir.

La otra vez que ocurrió algo así, fue la noticia que Apollo recibió que Clay Terran el astronauta y su mejor amigo de infancia, murió. En el funeral, Klavier decidió asistir para darle consuelo…nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a Clay, así tampoco si su amistad con el abogado era la misma que compartió una vez con Daryan. Pero, lo que sí estuvo seguro, en aquella vez, fue que no le dejaría solo a Apollo. Estaría a su lado, después de todo…Apollo por alguna razón, lo inspiró a seguir adelante y continuar lo que más le importó en su vida: su profesión como fiscal.

Nunca había escuchado antes sobre el pasado de Apollo, ni siquiera Trucy o el Sr. Wright parecía conocerlo. Ahora sabía porqué Kristoph fue importante para él o porqué Clay le significó mucho. Apollo era alguien que siempre ha estado solo, nunca tuvo algún padre o madre que lo cuidara, su vida fue mucho más dura que cualquiera y sin importar las dificultades, ha tratado de lidiar sus problemas y seguir en adelante. Sin mostrar debilidades, cargando sus dolores y ocultando su tristeza.

Era alguien… muy admirable.

Incapaz de resistirlo, Klavier envolvió a Apollo entre sus fuertes y cálidos brazos.

El abogado se tensó un momento, en cuanto sintió un cuerpo fuerte y caliente rodeándolo, abrió los ojos sin poder creerlo.

Klavier…lo estaba abrazando.

Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, dejándolo sin la capacidad de pronunciar alguna palabra.

-K-kl-a –

-No hay necesidad de hablar si quieres –Apollo se congeló al sentir el cálido aliento de Klavier acariciando su oreja- Tampoco hay necesidad que lo reprimas todo el tiempo… puedes desahogarte, todo lo que quieras. No me alejaré de ti, Apollo –afirmó lo último con firmeza, no había rastro de diversión o falsa sonrisa. Esta era su verdadera cara, la cara que solamente se lo mostraría a Apollo.

Cerrando los ojos, Apollo se dio cuenta muy tarde, que infinitas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos y sin siquiera contenerlo, lloró silenciosamente mientras sus brazos envolvieron con firmeza el cuerpo cálido de Klavier, por miedo a que el agradable calor que estaba disfrutando, desapareciera en cualquier momento.

El silencio que, al principio cargaba una densa nube tensa, fue reemplazado por uno agradable, donde las palabras no eran necesarias y las acciones decían más que mil palabras.

Klavier llevó una de sus manos acariciando la espalda del abogado mientras la otra a su cabello, increíblemente suave a su tacto. Le gustaría estar todo el rato así, le gustaría congelar este momento.

Apollo le llevó un largo rato calmarse, por primera vez, no se quejaba en tener a Klavier cerca. A pesar que era la última persona que conociera su debilidad, no le importaba, tan sólo quería seguir así. Aferrado al calor que se estaba convirtiéndose febril y ese aroma que resultaba… agradable.

Todo lo que era Klavier, le gustaba.

Cuando se separaron un momento, el alemán llevó sus manos al rostro pequeño y suave del abogado, quien estaba húmedo con los ojos enrojecidos y vidriosos, con el pulgar limpió los rastros que aún estaban impregnados en sus mejillas.

-Ya está –preguntó mirándolo con intensidad.

-S-sí –respondió sintiendo nervios ante esa mirada que le estaba dando, podía sentir ese calor, viajar por sus mejillas, esta vez no se trataba del efecto de sus lágrimas- Gra-gracias, Klavier –le sonrió levemente.

-No hay de qué –le devolvió con una sonrisa pura y refulgente que hizo que el corazón de Apollo latiera a mil.

-_¿Qué es esta sensación? _–se preguntó.

Pasaron todo el rato, hasta que Klavier le dio una idea.

-¿Qué tal si…vamos a un lugar donde podamos festejar la Noche Buena juntos? –sugirió.

Apollo lo miró sorprendido.

-Con-tigo… eso, ¿no te molestará? –preguntó lentamente, sin poder evitar demostrar una ligera tristeza tras recordar lo ocurrido con los Wright.

Klavier le sonrió con suavidad al notar el ligero cambio de humor del joven abogado.

-Estoy solo, no tengo a nadie con quien pasar la noche y fraülein detective está pasando su navidad con fraülein Skye, así que no quiero molestarlas –se levantó de la banca para quitarse los rastros de nieve impregnados en su abrigo- ¿Vienes? Un poco de compañía no haría mal a nadie.

Apollo parecía vacilar un segundo, pero se limitó a asentir para después seguirlo.

El viaje en la moto del fiscal fue casi… abrumador. Pero no le dio tiempo de reconsiderarlo, la velocidad que iba fue perturbadora y extremadamente peligrosa, el aire frío se aumentó a un más con la rapidez adquirida tanto que al bajarse, finalmente, del vehículo sus miembros se encontraban congelados y tiesos.

-_La próxima vez, recordaré viajar en autobús o a pie_ –el abogado se hizo una nota mental mientras luchaba por recuperar el calor perdido.

-Una pequeña ayuda, Herr Frente –comentó Klavier divertido ante la expresión dura que le dio el susodicho.

Apollo miró el lugar a donde el fiscal lo ha llevado, se sentía muy estupefacto al admirarlo de cerca. Frente suyo, estaba un parque de diversiones. Nunca le pareció atractivo, sabiendo que había mucha gente ahí contando ruidos y líos ante la idea del poco espacio, pero, sus ojos observaron con maravilla las luces doradas fulgentes que emanaba la feria.

Sin importar de los contras, aquella belleza dorada que bailaba en su campo de visión era digna de ser apreciada.

-Te gusta –preguntó sin dejar de admirar la expresión de Apollo, parecía un niño feliz por recibir su primer dulce.

-Sí –sonrió sin poder evitarlo- Es muy hermoso.

Klavier sonrió mientras entrelazó su mano con la de Apollo, quien se tensó ante el contacto pero no lo alejó, acción que alegró al fiscal.

-Vamos, te mostraré algo que te va a encantar –con eso, lo guió en el umbral de la entrada del parque.

Por primera vez, Apollo pudo disfrutar sus ratos en el parque con Klavier. Resultaba algo surrealista, nunca se imaginó este tipo de situación y más cuando se trataba de su rival. Para ser sincero, cuando conoció a Klavier, su primera impresión fue encontrar el gran parecido que tenía con su ex mentor, físicamente hablando.

Klavier le daba cierto recuerdo vago a Iris, sí, había leído un caso que había tomado el Sr. Wright acerca de los incidentes que estuvo involucrada Dahlia Hawthorne, su hermana gemela. Puede que los hermanos Gavin y las gemelas Hawthorne compartan un gran parecido físico, pero en la personalidad había una diferencia bastante clara. Su ex mentor le recordaba mucho a Dahlia, no la conoció en persona, pero viendo cómo fue Kristoph no había duda alguna que eran iguales: fríos, calculadores, egoístas y de mentalidades asesinas. Mientras Klavier e Iris eran los polos opuestos: cálidos, honestos, sinceros y benevolentes.

Pero eso no era todo, Klavier era como una naturaleza que nunca había visto en su vida: un chico libre, despreocupado, seguro de sí mismo, con una sonrisa que le daba encanto y carisma provocando que cualquier persona cayera en sus redes. Esa naturaleza contrastaba mucho con la de Apollo, él era más serio, dedicado en su trabajo, muy inseguro cuando la situación no le requería y muy poco sociable.

Ahora que veía con más detalle, era similar entre el Sr. Wright y el Sr. Edgeworth. Se preguntaba porqué tanto los abogados como los fiscales existía una diferencia notable y extraña, tanto la personalidad como sus perspectivas, pero que a la vez, se complementaban muy bien y podían entablar en una agradable amistad. Tal vez, eso ya era un enigma.

Habían disfrutado probando varios juegos que Apollo nunca antes lo había hecho, incluso comieron bajo la invitación de Gavin, por supuesto.

-¿Qué tal si subimos ahí, Herr Frente? –señaló el fiscal.

Apollo siguió su mirada a donde apuntaba el dedo, y lo que vio, lo dejó congelado.

-No nos subiremos ahí ¿no? –aunque, era claro a donde se refería.

-No me digas que nunca te haz subido en la rueda de la fortuna –comentó Klavier abriendo los ojos con incredulidad.

-La verdad… no –respondió con inseguridad.

-Eso suena mejor, siempre hay un primera vez –aun así, Apollo parecía vacilar en cuanto dirigió su mirada castaña a otra parte, eso lo preocupó a Klavier- Ocurre algo.

Apollo vaciló unos minutos, para suspirar con pesadez y levantar su mirada a su rival.

-Para serte sincero, me da miedo las alturas –de inmediato desvió su mirada mientras sus mejillas se tiñeron rojas por la vergüenza.

Klavier parpadeó nuevamente. No podía creer que el abogado fuera lo suficientemente abierto para revelar su miedo, por primera vez sintió una calidez agradable emanar por su pecho.

Lo tomó de las manos, Apollo levantó una mirada extrañada.

-Podemos ir en otra parte, si tanto miedo tienes a las alturas –le regaló una sonrisa cálida sin apartar su mano enlazada con el joven abogado.

Apollo, se quedó en silencio, en cuánto sintió la mano de Klavier con la suya. Se sentía cálida, también sentía su seguridad y confianza en sí mismo viajar por su cuerpo. Miró la rueda de la fortuna y luego al fiscal, tal vez una primera vez no estaría mal.

-Klavier –llamó recibiendo su atenta mirada azulada sobre su persona- Si quieres… vayamos a subir ahí –

-Está bien para ti –preguntó con una leve preocupación.

-S-Sí, quiero probarlo –se sonrojó aun más, Klavier no podía dejar de sentir ternura por la expresión avergonzada de Apollo, le parecía muy tierno.

-Vayamos juntos, entonces –

Al subirse por la rueda, Apollo no podía evitar sentir cierto vértigo por la vista que estaba teniendo del parque y el resto de la ciudad, aún así, hizo todo un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse y no preocupar a Klavier. Él había hecho todo por traerlo aquí y sería muy grosero de su parte, arruinar la agradable noche que estaban compartiendo.

Miró al rubio con cierto detenimiento, se veía tranquilo y diferente al Klavier que conocía. El Klavier que siempre se mostraba en los tribunales o en cualquier lugar era uno engreído y petulante; el Klavier verdadero, lo había visto cuando estaba a solas con él. Ese Klavier era mucho más agradable y accesible, genuino y triste.

Las luces doradas que se asomaban por la amplia ventana de la cabina, iluminaban su rostro sereno, sus ojos azules adquirieron un brillo único, su cabello se veía suave al tacto mientras su sonrisa, era sin duda, mucho más bella comparada con el paisaje.

-Disfrutas de la vista, Herr Frente –la voz aterciopelada de Klavier lo sacó de su ensoñación, inmediatamente Apollo trató de recomponerse, aunque fue inútil.

-Ah, eh…eh, sí. El paisaje es hermoso –mintió, durante los anteriores minutos, prefirió admirar a Gavin en lugar del paisaje, por miedo que le agarrara ataques de acrofobia.

El fiscal rió divertidamente al notarlo.

-¿Te distraigo acaso, ja? –

Apollo negó de inmediato con nervios.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –

-He notado que me haz estado mirando desde que nos hemos subido –amplió su sonrisa, no era una divertida, sino una curiosa acompañado de un brillo alegre asomarse en sus ojos azules.

Apollo no pudo evitar sonrojarse, al verse descubierto, maldición era obvio que Klavier lo notaría.

-Jajajaja –río divertidamente apenando aún más al abogado- Eres tan lindo cuando te avergüenzas, Apollo.

El susodicho frunció el ceño molesto, sin dejar de sonrojarse.

-Anda ríete, supongo que esto es gracioso para ti ¿no? –soltó enojado viendo el lado opuesto del asiento donde estaba sentado.

-Nein –el rubio negó en cuanto terminó de reírse- No estés molesto, Apollo. Claro que se veía divertido, pero cuando dije que eras lindo, lo decía en serio –declaró lo último con cierta seriedad, lo cual extrañó al joven.

-Claro –bufó rodando los ojos.

Klavier entornó sus ojos.

-Sabes, cuando te veo así…me dan ganas de probar algo –

-Y ¿qué es? –cuestionó sin siquiera levantar su rostro enfadado. Se congeló al sentir las cálidas y desnudas manos del fiscal tomar su rostro con suavidad, Apollo quedó estupefacto. ¿Cómo es que Klavier estaba cerca suyo tan repente?- ¿f-fi-fiscal G-Gavin…? –se sintió nervioso de repente.

-Klavier –le corrigió con suavidad.

-Klavier… ¿s-se puede saber qué est-

Las palabras no llegaron al aire, al sentir unos labios ajenos pegarse a los suyos con suavidad. Apollo abrió los ojos con incredulidad ante lo que estaba pasando ahora.

¡El fiscal…Klavier lo estaba besando!

Por instinto, el abogado trató de alejarse pero el fiscal fue más rápido y apegó su cuerpo con el suyo en un abrazo fuerte pero no asfixiante. Por algo muy extraño, Apollo no le molestó su contacto, los labios del fiscal se sentían increíblemente sedosos y deliciosos que le hacían perder la cordura.

Su lengua y su boca tenían un extraño sabor dulce y fresco, podía identificar que se trataba de uvas y menta. Sin ser consciente de sus acciones, Apollo pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Klavier para aferrarse aún más y profundizar aquel beso, que resultaba dulce y tentador.

El fiscal sonrió sin soltarse del abogado, y decidió profundizar el beso, que ahora estaba perdiendo inocencia. No sin antes decir…

-¡Feliz Navidad, meine frente! –soltó separándose levemente.

-¡F-Feliz Navidad también… Klavier! –

Tal vez, Navidad no estaba mal como Apollo creyó.

**FIN**


End file.
